


A Cursed Wedding

by homo_patatje



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), MadArcher - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Once upon a time season 7, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_patatje/pseuds/homo_patatje
Summary: Alice and Robin are engaged and just about to deliver the invitations when a curse is cast...--SEASON 7 AU--this fic starts before the 5th curse (Drizella's curse) and follows Alice and Robin to the land without magic. I recommend watching season 7 before reading to avoid spoilers, as some scenes are fully incorporated.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

# A Cursed Wedding

### Chapter I- Prologue

>

#### Alice’s P.O.V.

“Here. This is the last one.” Robin said. She put the invitation in an envelope and gave it to me. I couldn’t believe we were actually getting married! ‘To Emma, Killian and Hope Jones, Storybrooke.’ I wrote on the envelope. I was getting married… Me, the girl who grew up in a tower had found love and enough friends to throw a big wedding. Don’t ask me how, I don’t know either. I put the last envelope in my bag and got up to leave.  
I didn’t know why I felt so scared, I was only going to Storybrooke to drop off the invitations. I’d be back in two days, tops. There wasn’t anything to worry about. Right?

_Wrong. Little did I know that at that time, somewhere in the realm, a girl called Drizella had joined my mother’s witch club and was casting a curse that would pull us to the land without magic._

I kissed Robin goodbye and wished for a horse so I wouldn’t have to walk all the way to the portal. A white horse came trotting from behind the trees. “Aren’t you a real prince Charming” Robin said to me jokingly. I smiled at her and left.

_I really should have taken more time to say goodbye to Robin, as I wasn’t going to see her for a long time._

#### Robin’s P.O.V.

I sighed as I watched the horse take Alice away. I didn’t know why I felt so bad about her leaving. I almost called her back, but resisted. She would not have minded me calling her back, but I thought I just couldn’t stand being apart from her. You see, Alice told me about all these trips she made, like the one to Wonderland, which is why she’s known as Alice in Wonderland. “And other places!” she adds whenever someone calls her that. She’s been practically everywhere. The thing is, in every trip she has made, something has always gone wrong. I was worried something might happen to her… “She’ll be fine” I said to myself. “She’ll be back in two days, and she’ll be perfectly fine.” 

_Usually when I think people will be okay I’m right, and they’ll come back fine and unharmed. Not this time though. But I had no idea. I was happy, living together with the girl I love, far away from all our problems. Well, all problems, except one. That problem being curses. Maybe it’s a family thing, my aunt Regina has cast a lot of curses. My mom probably cast some too,  
Anyways, Alice’s mother has this weird cult, and at that moment they were casting a curse. Boy, was I oblivious from all the problems coming my way._

I went back inside and grabbed the rest of the invitations. I had to deliver them to everyone living in this realm. I went through the envelopes and read the names out loud. “Regina. Henry, Jacinda and Lucy. Zelena. Hook.” It’s so sad Hook can’t walk Alice down the aisle. That stupid curse.

_See? Everybody is always cursed._

We’ve tried to break Hook’s curse, but it just would not work. It breaks Alice knowing she can’t hug her father like every other child. Not that she is like every other child, tho. She’s so very special in her own way, and that’s what makes her perfect to me.  
I looked back at the envelopes. ‘Rumplestiltskin’ the last one says. Even though Alice had told me over and over again, I still didn’t know why she wanted him to be at the wedding. Anything to make Alice happy. That girl deserves all the happiness in the world, and I’m going to make sure she gets it. 

I stuffed the envelopes in my bag and left through the back door. The camp where the Mills family and Nook (that’s what my mom calls Alice’s father) were staying at then was only half a day away. When I arrived, however, the camp was empty. It didn’t surprise me tho, all of them were heroes so they were probably out, saving someone from getting eaten by a dragon or something like that. I shrugged and continued to my mother’s house.  
When I reached the gate, I noticed that it wasn’t closed. My mother always closes the gate. Maybe there were guests who just forgot? I closed the gate behind me and walked up to the house. As I opened the door, I noticed the mess inside. “Hello? Mom?” I yelled. Nobody answered. It looked like my mother had left in a rush… ‘She’s probably saving someone with the heroes.’ I thought. ‘She’ll be fine.’ 

I figured I’d go to Rumplestiltskin and check on my mom on the way back. I turned around an walk outside. When I reached the gate I heard some rumbling in the distance. “It’s probably just a thunderstorm” I said to myself, and turned to look.

#### Alice’s P.O.V.

After a few hours of travelling I had finally reached the shelter Robin and I had built when we were chasing the troll that saved me from the tower. I went inside and closed the door. Right on time, it looked like there was a storm coming on. I made a fire in the pit and put on some water for tea. When I glanced out the window, I noticed that the clouds had turned a weird shade of red, and that they were getting closer. They were getting closer really fast, faster than normal clouds would. What was going on?

_I didn’t know it was a curse until the clouds broke down the door and filled the room. I wondered where it was going to take me. Was Robin going to be with me? What realm would it take me? Would I finally be able to hug my father? This was just going to other one of my adventures, right?  
Yes. It is an adventure, but not a fun one. Drifting between cursed and awake is anything but fun._

I saw a light. Golden rays of light shine through the dark red clouds. That must have been the way out! I thought that maybe, if I managed to grab the light, I wouldn’t get cursed. I reached out to take the light, but when I closed my fingers around it, everything went dark.

#### Robin’s P.O.V.

…This wasn’t a thunderstorm. The deep red clouds quickly surround my mother’s house. I couldn’t see it anymore. I turned around one last time and ran. I didn’t bother closing the gate behind me. It was a curse. And a strong one. After a while I stopped running and looked behind me. The clouds were way too fast, there was no way I could ever outrun them. I closed my eyes and let the red surround me. I hoped Alice would remember and that she’d come looking for me. She has to remember… 


	2. The Land without Magic

# A Cursed Wedding

### Chapter II: The Land without Magic

>

#### Alice’s (Tilly’s) P.O.V.

**_I’m standing in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. “Alice, turn around.” A voice says. “I’m right here!” I turn around and see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She’s saying something. I can just hear her: “Don’t worry, Alice. You’ll be back in three days. I’ll be right here, waiting for you. Okay?” “Okay.” I hear myself say. The girl smiles. Her smile is the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen. “Very good.” She says. “I’ll see you then, Alice.” She turns around and steps into the darkness. “No wait!” I say. “Don’t go…”_ **

I wake up with a start. The girl in my dream looks familiar, but I can’t remember ever meeting or seeing her. I sigh and get up. I make myself some tea and take my pills. I have to take these pills so I don’t get confused and dangerous. 

_Remember. I had to take those pills so I wouldn’t remember._

I step outside. Today feels like the perfect day to look at people. If I see something or someone unusual, I tell Weaver. He loves it when I get him useful information. I start walking towards Roni’s. Roni’s is my favourite place to gather information, because it’s always crowded in there. Today I won’t go inside, I’ll sit on a roof close by so I can see who come and go. I climb on a dumpster and on the roof. This is the perfect place to spot strangers.  
I know everyone in this town, so I can easily see if someone’s a stranger or not.  
After about an hour of familiar faces I finally spot a man with brown hair and brown eyes. I’m sure I’ve never seen him here before, though he does look familiar… I jump off the roof, on the container. I land right behind him. I stare at him for a while until he starts to feel uneasy and says “Hello?” I saunter past him without saying a word. I glance back at him a few times as I quickly make my way to Weaver’s.

When I reach Weaver’s hideout, I knock on the door and tell the guard that I have to speak to weaver. I follow him inside, where Weaver is drowning someone in a bucket of water, probably to get information out of them. I really don’t like that he does these things. “There’s someone here to see you, Weaver.” The guard says. Weaver only responds with an angry “What?” “There’s someone new in town.” I say. “Thought you’d wanna know.” Weaver looks at me and smirks. “Tell me more.”  
After I told Weaver all about the new guy in town, I make my way home. I don’t have a house though, I live in a boxcar. I don’t mind, it’s pretty cozy, and it’s my home. When I’m almost home I see the same brown-haired man talking to someone I do know, Jacinda. Weaver would love this… I hide behind a door and try to remember everything they’re talking about so I can tell Weaver tomorrow.

#### Alice’s (Tilly’s) P.O.V.- Halloween

**_I’m standing in a field. Beautiful golden flowers cover the field for as far as I can see. Is this the same realm where I met the pretty girl with the blonde hair and green eyes? It must be… I bow down and pick a flower. I’m sure the pretty girl would like these, so I pick some more. Just when I’ve gathered a nice bouquet I hear a voice. “Alice!” It says. “You came!” I turn around. Standing among the flowers, in front of a building, is a man. His skin looks weird. It’s almost like his skin is that of a crocodile… He’s holding a picture of a woman. Is it his daughter? Or maybe his wife? He’s smiling at me. He looks away and reaches in a satchel he’s carrying with him. He takes out a cup and gives it to me. “Take this.” He says. “I put Mr. Gold in a room. In my mind. This” -he points at the cup in my hands- “This is the key. Get it to me, and the room will open. If it doesn’t, you know what you have to do.” He turns around and walks to the building. It looks like it’s a grave, but who’s? I want to ask him so much questions, but my dream-self turns around and starts running. Through the sea of golden flowers, straight into the darkness._ **

I wake up with a start. Again. These dreams are getting weirder every night. Where was I? Why did Weaver look like a crocodile and why was he looking at a grave? I look around my dimly lit home. Standing on a shelf is the cup Weaver gave me in the dream. I get up and walk to the shelf. I carefully pick up the cup and look at it closely. It’s chipped… I have to get this to Weaver.  
Just when I’m about to leave my phone rings. It gives me such a scare that I almost drop the cup. I grab my phone to see why it’s ringing. ‘Take your pills.’ It says. I toss my phone on my bed and get ready to leave. Those pills don’t do me any good anyways… I’m probably better off without them.

I carefully put the cup in my backpack and since it’s Halloween I take my mask as well. It’s a white rabbit mask. I’m not sure why I chose this mask specifically, I guess it spoke to me. As I make my way to the Troll bridge I notice that a lot of people are wearing costumes. Even though it’s fun to stop and look at all the costumes, I have to continue to the Troll bridge. Once I reach the Troll bridge I climb on the Troll and search my backpack for something to do. I find an old Rubik’s cube. The cube is missing most of it’s tiles, but that shouldn’t ruin the fun. What’s the point of a solvable puzzle anyways? I start fidgeting with the cube and put on my mask. After all, it’s Halloween

Some time later Weaver approaches me. “Hey, Tilly.” I nod at him. “Detective.” I smile at him. “What brings you to my humble bench today?” I ask. “Well, the Deli messed up my order. Again. They gave me an orange marmalade sandwich.” He reaches into the paper bag he’s holding and gives me the wrapped-up sandwich. “Orange marmalade… your favourite.” He says. My favourite? I don’t remember ever having marmalade before… “How do you know if it’s my favourite?” I ask him. “Well,” he answers, “there’s only one way to find out. Take a bite!” He pauses for a while. “Then maybe we can talk business?” I knew it. Weaver doesn’t just give you something. There’s always something he needs out of it. “This business” I say. “Does it have anything to do with Victoria Belfrey?” Weaver doesn’t answer. He just stares at the ground. That would mean yes. I sigh. “She’s a wicked women.” I say. “I had an ex-girlfriend who worked for her once. She said Belfrey would rather scoop her own eyes out than do something nice for another human.” Weaver nods. “It’s not like you.” I continue. “Why do you work for her?” “I don’t.” Weaver snarls at me. He snatches the still wrapped-up sandwich out of my hands and puts it back in the paper bag. “And by the way, I’m the detective, I ask the questions. And take off the mask. You look ridiculous.” “But we’re all wearing masks!” I reply. “It’s Halloween!” Weaver says something about my Rubik’s cube, but that doesn’t bother me. “Things are changing here, detective! I’ve started noticing things.” Weaver looks confused. Exactly what I was going for. “I bet you didn’t know you’re wearing a mask too.” I continue. “But I’m not quite sure if I like this one. I’d rather see the man behind it.” “Sandwich time is over.” Weaver says. He quickly gets up and walks away. I chuckle at the confusion I’ve created. Things are finally coming together. But before I finish this part, there’s someone else who’s also wearing a mask I have to visit. First, I’ll have to break into her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the conversations are taken from the series. I've written Tilly's thoughts around it.


	3. Return

# A Cursed Wedding

### Chapter III: Return

>

#### Alice’s (Tilly’s) P.O.V.

I’m sitting in the backseat of Victoria Belfrey’s car. I don’t quite know why I’m doing this, but I guess I just want her to know that I know what she’s doing. I look at my watch. She’ll be here in about an hour. I make myself comfortable and wait.  
I’m almost asleep when I see her coming. I quickly roll off the backseat and crouch behind her chair. I wait till she closes the door before I jump up. “Boo!” I scream. The terrified look on her face makes me laugh. “I’ve always wondered,” I muse, “is it better to be feared or loved?” I grin as confusion spreads on her face. “Feared it is then.” I say and take off my mask. I laugh. “That was kind of fun!” “How did you get into my car?” the Belfrey woman asks. “I’m much more interested in how I got to Hyperion Heights.” I say. “Or other, how we all got here.” “Who are you?” Belfrey whispers. She looks so scared. It’s hilarious. “Doesn’t matter. Who are you? Let’s see what’s under that under that silly mask of yours.” I say and I reach out as if I’d be taking her mask off, when she points a weird bottle at me and sprays whatever it is in my face. It stings. I quickly stumble out of the car and into an ally to recover. It doesn’t sting all that bad, it just surprised me. Anyways, I think I got what I wanted. 

I walk to the Troll bridge, amused at the confusion I’ve created today. This might just be the start of our return. When I reach the bridge. I notice that I’ve forgotten my bag in Belfrey’s car. The only thing I have left to do without my bag is try to solve the broken Rubik’s cube I left at the bridge. 

After a few hours is believe I’ve finished the cube. I guess I’ll never know for sure, but it feels right this way. I notice that Weaver is approaching me. “Look!” I say when he reaches me. “I’ve finished it!” I show him the cube. He glances at it for a second, clearly uninterested. “You must be confused.” He says. “I’m not confused.” I reply. “I can see everything very clearly now!” Weaver frowns and asks why I haven’t taken my pills. I tell him Belfrey only wants me to take those pills so I’ll stay blind. “But I refuse to be blind when I’m this close to remembering.” I add stubbornly. The pieces are finally falling into place. The pretty girl, the crocodile-skinned Weaver, even Weaver’s colleague, Rogers. Why I’m here. I’m so close. “You’re close to remembering what?” Weaver asks. “I’m supposed to make you remember.” I answer. “And in order to do that, I have to show you something."

We get into Weaver’s car and drive to the railways, which is where I hid the cup. “Sandwich” Weaver asks as he points to the paper bag he had with him earlier today. I grab the sandwich and take a bite. It’s not often I get free food… I’m surprised that I actually really do like the orange marmalade. As I take a few more bites, I notice that there’s a weird taste between the marmalade. I open the sandwich and see my pills, cut into tiny pieces, laying on the marmalade. I stare at it for a moment, but then I remember why we drove here. I jump out of the car and run to the place where I hid the cup. I take it out and show it to Weaver. He doesn’t react. Why doesn’t he react? Instead, he reaches for his gun. ‘His name.’ I think. ‘What was his name again?’ It’s like a haze is spreading in front of my eyes. A dark red haze. The same that started this whole thing… I snatch Weaver’s gun and point it at him. 

_I don’t quite remember what I screamed at Weaver at that moment, but I remember calling him by his name, his **real** name, Rumplestiltskin, and shooting him._

A loud bang echoes through the air as Weaver falls to the ground. The haze in front of my eyes clears up, and I see Weaver laying on the ground, bleeding heavily. In shock I drop the cup. It shatters on the ground. 

_The most important piece, the key to the real me, gone._

Did I really do that?

-

Some time later I’m in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news on Weaver. I play a game of chess against myself to pass the time. Just as I’ve played myself checkmate Rogers, Weaver’s work partner, emerges from the room and tells me that Weaver will be fine. “And you will be too, as long as you don’t tell anyone that it was you who shot him.” “I’m sorry.” I reply. “I’ll keep taking my pills from now on.” Roger smiles at me and glances at the chessboard in front of me. “Do you know how to play?” I ask him. He says he does, so we start a game. He’s the first one to make a move with his black rook.

-

_[author’s note: I’m skipping a few episodes here, to avoid this getting too boring. ;)]_

-

#### Robin’s (Margot’s) P.O.V.

My phone’s ringtone wakes me up. I grab my phone to see who’s calling at this ungodly hour. It’s just my mother, probably calling to beg me to come back. I toss my phone away an try to sleep again. After about an hour of trying, I realise I won’t fall asleep again, so I grab my phone again. I see my mother left me a voicemail. I sigh and decide to listen to it. My mom’s telling me about how she’s had a big change and wants to talk to me about it. Should I call her back? Nah. I’ll just fly back to Hyperion Heights and casually stroll into her bar. I chuckle as I see her surprised face in front of me. I get up and start to pack my things. It’ll be lovely to see aunt Roni too, I haven’t seen her in forever. I should thank her for that ticket to Amsterdam, it’s because of her I got the chance to see the world. My mother didn’t like the idea at all. She thinks education is more important, or whatever. I’m pretty educated though. I think. My mom also told me she and Roni had a row and that she ended up moving away, leaving the bar for Roni to deal with. Recently, I think about a week or two ago, she went back to Hyperion Heights, and started working at the bar again. It was quite spontaneous, really. Just like what I’m doing now. God, we’re such a spontaneous family.  
I put on my backpack and grab my coat. I’ll be home in a few days.

-

After a few tiring flights I decide to walk home from the airport. It’s a pretty long walk, but that’s okay, I like long walks. I walk down the streets of Hyperion Heights, happy about the fact that I’m finally almost home, when I see a girl. She looks awfully familiar, but I can’t remember where I’d seen her before. Probably before I left Hyperion Heights or something. She’s talking to the Troll statue. I can’t hear what she’s saying, but she seems upset. I continue walking. It’s none of my business anyways. When I’ve almost reached her, she turns around and wants to cross the road, but she doesn’t see the car on our left, which is speeding towards her. It’s going to hit her if she doesn’t back up. She’s not backing up. I grab her by her backpack and pull her back on the pavement. 

“He didn’t see me!” the girl yells. “Well, you’re kind of hard to miss” I joke. “I’m sorry.” I continue. “Were you just talking to the Troll?” “Yeah” she answers. “I know what you’re thinking. Crazy Tilly, totally bonkers, absolutely mad…” I laugh. “Yeah… I know.” I smile and lean closer to her. “But all the best people are. I just got back from Tibet, everybody there talks to statues!” The girl is smiling now. There’s something in her smile that’s really familiar…


	4. Return- part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for taking so long on this chapter- from now on i'll be posting more regularly :)   
> Enjoy!

# A Cursed Wedding

### Chapter IV: Return; part II

#### Robin’s (Margot’s) P.O.V.

The girl I just saved is smiling. She mentioned her name, didn’t she? Tilly. Her name is Tilly.  
“So… What were you telling the Troll?” I ask her. “I was… I was saying goodbye.” She replies. “You’re running away.” I say. I recognise the kinda stress she was in when I pulled her to safety earlier. “I tried that. You know what I found out? Sometimes you just have to look up and face your problems.” I can see that Tilly’s thinking about what I told her. I smile and remember that I was almost at my mom’s bar, and that I really should be going.  
“Well…” I say, “It was nice meeting you, crazy Tilly. Good luck!” I nudge her with my book and start walking to the bar when Tilly calls me back. She nods at my book. “What’s that you’re reading?” she asks.” I smile and show her the cover of my book. “Alice in Wonderland. It’s my favourite.” I tell her, and I’m on my way.

#### Alice’s (Tilly’s P.O.V.)

The girl’s favourite book is Alice in Wonderland. It’s almost like I’ve found another fitting piece to the puzzles in my head… I watch her walk away for a bit and then look back at the Troll. I guess I won’t be leaving just yet, I’ll just have to think of an alibi. I might have murdered two women who are part of that weird coven… I didn’t kill those women, right? I’m not the person to kill someone. I did shoot Weaver though, but I still believe that was the right thing to do. That puzzle piece is certain.  
I look at the Troll’s silver eye. I always thought it was funny how he had one silver eye, like, who thought of that? The architect of the bridge? I smile and notice a blinking red light in the silver eye. That’s right! They installed a camera earlier this week! I’m about to search for Henry and detective Rogers, when their car pulls up behind me. They tell me to quickly come with them. Rogers promises he’ll find me an alibi. “I think I’ve already found someone.” I say. Maybe the Troll will give me freedom once again! “A security camera?” Rogers asks. “He saw me!” I say, and I smile. “He’s always seen me.” I turn around and look at Rogers and Henry. “And now it seems he can talk.”  
The Troll, saving me, as if I wished for it.  
We quickly go to the police office to check the camera. Rogers scrolls through the recordings, and there I am! At 3.20 precisely, I visited the Troll. “He did see me!” I say happily. “Guess she has a friend after all.” Henry says. It’s true, the Troll has always been my friend. But… if I was at the Troll at that time, then I didn’t kill the woman, which means… “That means the killer is still out there somewhere!” I say. “And whoever it is tried to frame you.” Henry adds. Why would anyone use me to cover up their murders? They don’t know me, do they? Roger interrupts my thoughts. “Well that’s for me to worry about, isn’t it? What matters now is that you’re free to go, Tilly.” I smile and nod. I’m free. I turn around to leave. The detective feels familiar. More familiar than Weaver, or the Alice in Wonderland girl. I want to tell him. I turn around. “Detective?” I ask. “Yeah?” he says. “What is it?” He’d probably never believe me… so I smile and tell him it’s nothing. “Thank you… for everything.” I say. He smiles at me. His smile looks sad. I really want to ask him why, but I turn around and leave. I’ve given him enough trouble today.

####  Robin’s (Margot’s) P.O.V.

I sigh as I’m standing in front of the bar’s door. Let’s hope my mom won’t go off on me… I open the door and step inside. My mother and aunt Roni are standing at the bar, drinking and talking. They both turn and look at me. “Hi mom.” I say. “Margot!” she says and she comes running towards me. As she hugs me, I can’t help but notice I missed her. “Well…” I say, “I guess there really is no place like home, huh?” I smile at her. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of touch.” My mom chuckles. “Yeah… I’m just so glad you’re here! Come on!” She says and she leads me to the bar. “Wow.” I laugh. “I haven’t seen the two of you share a drink in, I don’t know how long!” “Yeah, well, a lot has changed since you left, Ro- Margot.” Aunt Roni says. My mom shoots her an angry look. I have no idea why, but I’m too tired to think about it right now. “Why don’t I wash the airport out of my hair and we can talk about this over some hot toddies?” I ask. “That sounds perfect” my mom says, smiling. I smile back and go upstairs to freshen up.  
Home has never felt so much like home.

#### Alice’s (Tilly’s) P.O.V.

I finally reach home. I sigh as I open the door and step inside. It’s cold here. I close the door behind me and switch on the lights. I’ve always liked how they illuminate the Cheshire Cat painting I’ve painted on my wall. Today, however, it doesn’t cheer me up. I put on the kettle to make myself some dinner. Instant noodles it is… Just as I’m about to open the package there’s a knock on the door, and Rogers steps in. “Detective… what are you doing here?” I ask. He smiles and hold up my bag. “Oh.” I say. “Yeah. You forgot this.” Rogers says. “You should really keep a closer eye on it, you know.” “Yeah. Cheers.” I reply. I expect him to leave, but he starts talking. “Look, Tilly- this place really isn’t safe for you. Not with- Not with the murderer still at large.” I sigh. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.” I tell him. This container is all I have. He looks down as he thinks. “How ‘bout you come stay with me for a while?” He asks. “I have a spare room, central heating, and a better lock on the door than this!” Really? I’d love to stay with him, he’s one of the few people who see me. To most people I’m invisible. Not to him though, he’s always seen me! “Yeah!” I say and I smile at him. “I’d like that very much.” He smiles back at me. “Alright then, good! Let’s go home.” He says. He grabs my backpack and walk out the door. I laugh and follow him. I freeze in the doorway and look back. “Goodbye, Cheshire. I’ll see you around!” I say and I turn off the lights.  
Before I know it, I’m on my way to another home. 

A _real_ home.


End file.
